if all birthdays were like this I'd have them more often
by BrokenSky49
Summary: Keith has had enough terrible birthdays to expect them each year. This year is no different. Or is it?


**A fic I wrote for Keith's birthday. IDK if it sucks or not, but whatever.**

 **Disclaimer: do people still write these? I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hey Keith, I'm held up at Dr. Holt's lab. I don't know when I'll be home. Do you think you could run to Allura's and pick something up for me? It shouldn't take long."

Keith's heart sinks a little. He'd been hoping to at least spend a little time with Shiro today, but it didn't look like that would happen. He blows some hair out of his face in quiet frustration. "Sure, what is it?"

"Just a package. It's kinda big though. Make sure you've got both hands free."

Uh oh. "Shiro, it's not another weird ass science project that Matt's hooked you on, is it? Because I swear if it's anything like last time-"

Shiro chuckles on the other end of the line. "No, no it's nothing like that. Trust me. You'll like this." He pauses before adding, "I think."

For some reason, Keith is not reassured. "...Okay."

"Thanks, Keith. You're a lifesaver. I'll tell Allura you're coming over."

The call ends, and Keith is left in his bed trying to work up the energy to move, like he'd been trying to do for the past twenty minutes before Shiro's call gave him a welcome distraction and a reason to stay in his pajamas for a little longer.

Damn, he isn't looking forward to today.

It's not that birthday's are _bad_ , per se, but, from Keith's experience, they can be pretty lonely. It isn't anyone's fault really. It isn't anyone's fault that Keith grew up without parents. It isn't anyone's fault that his only family lived on the other side of the country. It isn't anyone's fault that he had his first birthday party at thirteen and the only person to show up was his friend Shiro.

Life just sucked sometimes, and for Keith, it just especially sucked on his birthday.

Every year.

Resigning himself to his fate of yet _another_ birthday spent alone, Keith finally takes in a deep breath and hauls himself from the bed and changes into whatever is closest so he can run to Allura's. Thankfully, she doesn't live far. Just a quick walk down a couple blocks. Getting there and back shouldn't take more than twenty minutes.

Or at least, that's how long it _should_ take.

Keith is barely out of the building before he runs into someone playing a guitar on a nearby bench.

A very talented someone.

A very talented, _pretty_ someone.

The person in question is a boy who looks to be Keith's age, give or take a year, with light brown skin and hair and wide eyes that match the blue guitar in his hands. His voice is light and airy and melts into the air like cotton candy on warm lips.

And Keith is _struck_.

He stands stunned, leaning against the wall of a nearby building. Keith's eyes watch Beautiful Boy pluck at the guitar strings effortlessly, like they've been doing it for years and years and years.

" _I've waited ten lifetimes and then some_

 _For you to come home to me_

 _And you're here crying_

' _was it worth it, was it worth it'_

 _And I'm here to say yes darling, yes it was"_

Keith has no idea what song this is, but he has a sudden, desperate need to know, because it's going to be stuck in his head for a long, long time.

Once the song ends, the remnants of the last note still ringing in the air, Keith decides to get going. He really does. He decides to stick one foot in front of the other, to head to Allura's place, like he's supposed to, to grab Shiro's package, to spend the rest of his birthday (which is already significantly better than the majority of past birthdays, after that performance) in peace.

But he's Keith, and Keith doesn't always do what's expected of him, let alone what he expects of himself.

So instead of moving, instead of walking away, he stays and observes. Keith takes in the stack of music theory textbooks on the bench next to him, the Altea University (huh, the same college as Keith, interesting) sticker amongst other decorations on the guitar case, which is leaning against the bench, and a water bottle on the ground that states "Zarkon Sucks" (Keith would have to agree). But mostly, he notices the slight shivers as the musician wraps his green jacket around him a little more, the puffs of vapor escaping his mouth has breathes on his hands to warm them, the cold breeze tousling his short hair and turning the tips of his ears red.

What really compels Keith to do it, he'll never know. Maybe it was the strange October chill that settled over the LA area. Maybe it was the melody that still lingered in his ears. Maybe it was the deep blue of his eyes. But before Keith even has time to process _what the fuck_ it is that he's doing, he's tugging his hat off his head and walking towards the Beautiful Boy with the Blue Guitar.

 _whatareyoudoingwhatareyoudoingwhatareyo-_

"It's chilly." Is that him speaking? Keith can't tell; his ears are ringing. "It'd be a shame if you couldn't sing because of a cold...or something." _Oh my god Keith that is not how getting sick works you dumb-_ "Take it." And he drops the beanie on Beautiful Boy's lap.

They maintain eye-contact for a brief moment, Beautiful Boy's lips slightly parted in surprise.

Then Keith's brain catches up with him.

"You- uh...I'm- uh- I- it's...I gotta go."

And Keith runs.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmyg-_

What the hell just happened? Did he just give a stranger his _hat_ , of all things? His favorite one, too. Who does that? Well, it _was_ to a handsome stranger, who did look cold, maybe it wasn't that weird…

Well, it didn't matter if it was weird or not, because Keith _literally ran away_ anyway. There was no recovering from that.

Best to just forget this moment and pretend it never happened.

Right?

Right.

Good.

So that was settled, then.

Taking a deep, exaggerated breath, Keith slows his pace as he pulls up in front of Allura's apartment complex.

Coran, the small building's superintendent as well as the honorary uncle to pretty much every person he knows, is sitting on the steps outside. "Hello, Keith!" The man studies him quizzically. "You look a little out of breath, there. You okay?"

Keith grimaces. "Yeah, I'm just...I was in a hurry."

Coran looks like he doesn't believe him, but to Keith's relief, he let's it go and changes the subject. "It's your birthday today isn't it?"

Keith feels himself blush. "Ah, yeah, how'd you know?"

"Allura was going on about something or other and it came up. You're here to pick up a package from her, yes?"

"Yeah, it's for Shiro. Is she here? If not I can come back-"

"No need! She's not here but she told me you'd be stopping by. I can let you in." Coran's eyes twinkle, like there's something Keith's missing.

He looks at him warily. "Okay…"

The two of them walk up the steps to a large, purple door that's off to the left. Coran pulls out a large set of keys and unlocks the door. "There you go, lad! She said the package is on the counter. Make sure to lock the door on your way out, and have a good birthday!"

"Great, thanks Coran." Keith gives the man a small smile as he steps through the doorway.

Closing the door behind him, Keith takes a turn to the right. From what he can remember, Allura's kitchen is just around the-

 _You've got to be kidding me._

Rather than a package for Shiro, which is what he'd been expecting, _there's a large bundle of giant balloons, a gift basket filled with...something, and a huge ass stuffed hippo holding a heart._

Oh my god, Keith was going to kill Shiro. And then Allura, for allowing this to happen. And then anyone else who could have been involved for good measure.

He walks over to, what is it? his gift, he supposes, and whips out his phone, pressing a number on speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Shiro, I will kill you."

"So you got my gift, then!"

"Shiro, what the fuck."

"Do you like it?"

Keith sighs and mumbles into the phone.

"What? Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said yes, you dumbass."

"I'm glad. I know this doesn't make up for all the shitty birthdays you've had, but maybe it's a start." Shiro's voice is strong and kind and warm and filled with so much sincerity Keith can't help but feel grateful.

"Thank you, Shiro. It, it really means a lot."

Although there is one thing bothering him.

"Shiro, how the hell do you expect me to carry all this back to the apartment. You know how small I am; the balloons will literally carry me away."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"There are _at least_ fifteen balloons here, Shiro, and not just any balloons, _giant_ balloons filled with enough helium to lift a grown ass man."

"You'll be fine, Keith."

"Whatever, but if I float away I'm blaming you."

"I would expect nothing less."

Keith hangs up the phone, rolling his eyes. He turns to face his gift again.

It's ridiculous, this little surprise. It's silly and childish and embarrassing and Keith has no idea how he's going to carry everything out of here.

But _wow_ , he can't help but love every bit of it anyway.

He let's a wide, unashamed grin flash across his face. Maybe this? This is what birthdays are supposed to be like.

* * *

After much struggling, dropping, and almost giving up, Keith manages to wedge the hippo under his arm without dropping the basket, squeeze out the door without any of the balloons popping, and begin his journey back to the apartment without lifting off the ground.

The walk back is uneventful, save for a few almost-catastrophes of nearly letting go of the balloons and almost dropping the hippo in a puddle. But Keith can see his apartment building in the distance, and his aching arms are grateful.

But of course, something has to happen, because this Keith, and Keith can never, _ever_ , catch a break.

"Hey, balloon boy."

Keith stops dead in his tracks. Considering he seems to be the only one around holding a giant bundle of big ass balloons (and not to mention _the giant, stuffed hippo_ tucked under his armpit), the voice in question was likely addressing him and _oh fuck he knew that voice_. Suddenly very aware of, well, _everything_ , Keith turns slowly, coming face to face with Beautiful Boy _and oh my god he's wearing the hat._

The hat Keith gave him.

The hat Keith dropped in his lap before running away.

The hat that had been on Keith's head barely thirty minutes earlier.

Keith's hat.

Keith clears his dry throat, his face a bright, flaming red. "Ah, can I help you?"

The guy smirks. "Who's birthday?"

That's not what he's expecting. "What?"

Beautiful Boy gestures to the balloons in Keith's hands, an eyebrow quirked and smile playing at his lips. "Who's the lucky fella? Brother? Sister? Friend? Gotta be a pretty special person, considering," he gestures to the balloons again, "you know, _this_."

Oh. "Um, they're mine, actually." Keith scratches the back of his neck, feeling horribly awkward, and curses Shiro silently.

The boy's face lights up. "It's your birthday?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Well well well, it's your lucky day then." He grabs his guitar, tossing a wink at Keith and _is it even possible for him to be blushing more than he already is?_ And then he starts to sing. A familiar melody rings through the air and _oh my god he's singing to Keith._

If Keith wasn't red before, he sure is now.

He looks Keith in the eyes the entire time, two oceans full of life and harmony and potential. Even once he's done singing, the last note barely lingering in the air, he doesn't break his gaze.

"So, what's your name, birthday boy?" he asks softly.

Keith's voice is soft in return. "It's Keith, Keith Kogane."

The boy pauses, recognition flashing across his face. "Wait a minute, do you know Hunk? Hunk Garrett?"

"I do, actually. Why? Do you know each other?"

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere. Hunk and I are best buds. I've heard him mention your name a couple times." He chuckles. "Small world, isn't it? I'm Lance McClain, by the way."

Keith immediately recognizes the name. "You're the guy who always plays at the University's coffee house." The coffee house that Keith instantly regrets never going to.

The boy, Lance, looks a little embarrassed. "Yeah, that's uh, that's me." He rubs the back of his neck. "You didn't happen to go to my last show, did you, because that was just a fluke-"

"No, no, I wasn't there."

"Oh, okay, good then."

The two of them stand there awkwardly for a moment, not quite sure what to do with themselves, before speaking at the same time.

"Well I should get going-"

"Thanks for the hat."

"Oh." Keith glances up at the beanie. "No problem. I mean, it was cold, and you looked cold, so…"

"Do you want it back?" Lance begins to pull it off his head.

"No, no it's okay, really...blue suits you." It really, really does.

The blush that crossed Lance's face makes Keith's heart leap. "Thanks." He lets out a nervous chuckle. "It's your birthday and you're the one handing out gifts. At least let me give you something."

"It's fine, really-"

"I insist. Besides, it's not much, anyway…" He reaches into his backpack and scribbles something on a piece of paper. "In case you want to grab dinner sometime? Or coffee? Or something, I don't know." He smiles, looking hopeful.

Keith grabs the paper wordlessly, glances at it, and nods. "I'd, I'd like that, Lance."

Lance's smile widens and Keith's world becomes that much brighter. "Great! I'll hear from you later, then?"

Keith returns the smile. "Yeah, you will."

"Awesome. And Keith? Have an awesome birthday."

"Thanks," Keith says in return, "I am."

* * *

When Keith does finally get to his apartment, he feels like he's walking on air. He can't tell if it's because of the balloons or Lance, but he has a feeling it's both.

He also doesn't expect the loud chorus of "Surprise!" and the warm faces of his friends when he walks through the door.

Keith can't remember the last time he's smiled this much.

Maybe his birthdays weren't doomed to suck after all.

* * *

 **Comments and favorites are all appreciated very much.**


End file.
